


under the kitchen lights

by azurephil (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/azurephil
Summary: It’s been a long day and there are a few black hairs hanging down from his quiff. He bites his lip absentmindedly as he searches with those big blue eyes and delicate hands. His skin looks so clear and smooth.Dan can’t get enough.





	under the kitchen lights

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by/title taken from "dance to this" by troye sivan.

The glow of the overhead lights casts soft shadows on Phil’s face, his cheekbones sharp even in the low light. The lights are on a dim setting, as the middle of the night isn’t the time for harsh fluorescents. It’s dreamy, the chirping of insects and the quiet rush of water from the infinity pool outside. Phil reaches up to open a cabinet, exposing the milky flesh of his abdomen. Still so pale, even in sunny Australia.

“I swear they hid the snacks from me,” he whines, pushing around packets of food to find the sweets he wants. It’s been a long day and there are a few black hairs hanging down from his quiff. He bites his lip absentmindedly as he searches with those big blue eyes and delicate hands. His skin looks so clear and smooth.

Dan can’t get enough.

He’s sat on the counter, leaning back on his hands. Phil squeals suddenly, pulling out the candy he was looking for and Dan shushes him. Martyn and Cornelia are sleeping, after all, regardless of how much joy sweets bring Phil. His sweet tooth is unmatched, Dan knows.

“Happy now?” he murmurs, and he can’t help but grin at the way Phil dives into his treat, popping at least four chocolates into his mouth. Phil nods enthusiastically, his eyes closing in pure bliss. It’s adorable, really. So adorable that it’s a little disgusting, but at this point Dan welcomes the sappy bullshit.

He slips off the counter as soon as Phil sets down the candy bag. Phil notices and smirks, shifting his body in front of it.

“Did you want some? Too bad, _Daniel_ , it’s all mine—” Dan pulls him by the belt loops of his shorts so they’re chest to chest.

“I don’t want any. Wouldn’t mind some of this, though.” He slides his hands behind Phil, grabbing at his ass. Phil giggles and smacks him on the arm.

“What’s gotten into you, all of a sudden?”

“You, hopefully.”

“Oh my god, Dan.” He snorts anyway, despite pretending to act put out. Dan holds him a little tighter, stops the groping in favor of something a little more romantic, a little slower. He starts to sway to an imaginary beat and Phil goes along with it, his arms circling around Dan’s neck.

“You’re handsome,” he says, eyes flicking back and forth from Phil’s eyes to his lips.

“Am I?”

“Yup. A hot old man. Total daddy.” That earns him a step on the foot. He snickers against Phil’s mouth and half expects him to take the candy and walk out, but they continue to sway, holding each other in the quiet.

“Sometimes I don’t know how to feel when you call me old,” Phil mumbles, trying to bury his face in Dan’s neck. Dan leans back to look him in the eye.

“You know I’m just poking fun at you.” He doesn’t phrase it like a question, but there’s a hint of insecurity there. They know how far they can push each other most of the time, what’s crossing the line and what isn’t, but there’s still some unexplored territory. Phil shrugs.

“I know. It’s just, sometimes I notice the new lines on my face, a few grey hairs, you know. Just makes me feel…weird.” _You can always trust Phil to be eloquent about his feelings,_ Dan thinks to himself with an internal sigh.

“Weird as in…?” It’s like pulling teeth with him, sometimes. Phil sighs audibly. They’ve stopped their swaying, resting up against the counter in each other’s arms.

“Like, less attractive, I guess,” Phil mutters.

“Hmm,” Dan hums. “Not to me.” He runs his palms up past Phil’s hips, under his shirt and over his chest. A quiet gasp sounds from Phil’s lips and Dan’s hands move to his back, stroking along every ridge and dip and dimple. All the while he mouths across Phil’s jaw, up behind his ear. After all these years Phil still doesn’t know where to put his hands when he’s overwhelmed. He just lightly rests them on Dan’s chest, gripping weakly at his shirt.

“You look fucking incredible to me,” Dan says, a growl to his voice. “Especially right now.” He flips their positions, pushes Phil up against the counter. He runs his hands through black hair that had been perfectly sculpted that morning. It’s his to muss up, now. Phil’s hips are his to roll his own against, Phil’s mouth his to lick into. Phil melts into it, into him, like he does every time.

“Especially right now?” Phil breathes.

“Yeah. You should see yourself.” Flushed and disheveled. It’s a good look on him. But most of all, he’s bathed in soft light, laughter lines around his eyes appearing up close for Dan to see. Slender and leaning up against a counter in an unfamiliar kitchen, framed by the rainforest through the window behind him—and yet, though he’s in new places surrounded by new people each day for months, he’s more confident than Dan has ever seen him. He wishes Phil could see himself, not just in this moment but in every moment during this journey around the world. He’s grown so much on the inside that the outside is more attractive than ever before. He’s vocalized these thoughts before, but sometimes Phil needs a little more encouragement.

So does Dan, of course. Self-esteem is a finicky thing.

“Thirty-one looks good on you,” he says, kissing his partner on his mouth, chin, cheeks. Phil giggles in that endearing way he always does, and Dan is sure his own expression is absolutely tooth-rotting. But he doesn’t want to shy away from that anymore, and he hasn’t for a while; Phil deserves this affection. He deserves to be confident, for these moments of self-doubt to pop up less and less. And they have, lately, so tonight comes as more of a surprise to Dan than it would have, say, a year ago.

He’ll give Phil that encouragement, that boost of confidence whenever he needs it. Even if he needs it so rarely that when he does, it surprises Dan. He’ll always be willing to tell Phil how good he looks, because he’ll _always_ look good, no matter how much he ages.

He pulls back, grabbing Phil’s hand and taking him with. He spins him around, dancing faster than before, a new beat pounding in his veins. Phil laughs in surprise, hesitating before joining in.

“Are you still tipsy?” he asks, grinning.

“Maybe a little bit. I don’t hear you complaining.” Phil just shakes his head, a decade’s worth of love in his eyes. He looks radiant under the kitchen lights. Even now, crow’s feet and all.

He still looks like dynamite.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh is this good? i wrote it while literally falling asleep last night. like, i had to wake myself up to turn off my computer lol.  
> leave a comment! say hey over on [tumblr!](https://azurephil.tumblr.com/) or don't! thanks for readin


End file.
